


Wolves At The Door

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Self-Indulgent, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians, Werewolf Culture, fuzzy catra, i like werewolves, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Adora hates pumpkin spice lattes.Then later really really likes pumpkin spice lattes.akaThe werewolf au no one asked for.





	1. An Experience (???)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh. It's only August, I feel you! but like. writing multi-chapter pieces is difficult for me soooo. maybe this will actually be done by halloween. or. y'know. not. but hey the she-ra werewolf au no one asked for oh boy... the law of equal furry exchange or something, idk. i need help. and I stan trans Catra so if that's an issue maybe... don't read this one. also there will be gratuitous smut later. Probably.
> 
> oh no

Adora sat on the counter in Glimmer’s kitchen, watching her best friends freak out about Halloween… just like they did every year. She swung her legs idly, picking at her cuticles while Bow shouted something about matching costumes. She rolled her eyes, glancing at the timer to see how much longer the brownies needed to bake. She never really understood the fascination with the holiday-- especially how widespread the obsession seemed to be. The young woman was tempted to smash her own face in every time they ordered one of those awful Pumpkin Spice lattes. The group never went to the coffee shop when Adora wanted to. Only when that disgusting excuse for a beverage made its yearly rounds. Granted, she could go alone. It was just somewhat intimidating seeing all those brooding artsy types hunched over their laptops or notebooks, and she always felt extremely out of place in the explosion of black clothing. Weren’t these people over their goth phase? Glimmer had finally outgrown her goth fixation, but insisted that writers never quite escaped said affliction. Adora wasn’t entirely sure about that, but she didn’t want to push the issue too hard, because then her friends would wonder why she was so obsessed with the coffee shop on the corner of the street. The whole lesbian thing was old news, but she hadn’t dated since… well, ever. She and Glimmer tried, but it was too much like dating her kid sister. They didn’t have a whole lot in common when they got to the nitty gritty but there were no hard feelings, quite fortunately. Glimmer and Bow were her only close friends, and she couldn’t stand the thought of losing either of them. In spite of being the dream girl of nearly every boy and girl at the nearby college campus, Adora wasn’t particularly good at making friends. Not since she’d been adopted, anyway. 

She didn’t talk much about her time in the foster care system, though she thought it could possibly contribute to her disinterest regarding Halloween. The old hag they were housed with was never one for holidays… or parties… or fun of any kind. Her dearest friend always swiped some candy for the lot of the kids every year, though. Adora didn’t exactly condone stealing in so many words, but she knew Kat had no means of actually purchasing all those top secret sweets. She always got Adora’s favorite, those little… gummy… fish things. Never gummy worms because worms were kinda gross to think about eating, but the fish made sense. Kat was always making jokes about being part feline, or as they got older, cruder jokes about a certain part of one’s anatomy. Lonnie insisted Kat had no right to talk about such things, because Kat wasn’t a ‘real girl’. Of course, Adora immediately moved to punch Lonnie’s teeth in-- of all things, not a real girl! But Kat blew it off and regarded Lonnie with a cocky little smirk as she had pulled Adora away. Said something about being firmly strapped in-- Adora hadn’t understood at the time but the implication always made her blush when she remembered that exchange. Kat had been every bit a woman, in spite of a bit of awkwardness the two had to navigate during puberty. In the end they grew closer because of it. What some might have called too close, until Adora was adopted and had to leave her makeshift family behind.

She was adopted by a very friendly couple. Friendly. But they also had particular views that conflicted with her own, and though she was glad to be out of the hellhole she’d grown up in, she still struggled with dreams of a certain nature. Dreams that made it hard to imagine dating the boys she’d been set up with. She never mentioned Kat. She never mentioned how much she missed the other girl, how much she missed her warmth and her scent. How she let soft and downy hairs grow on her stomach, and Adora took a private delight in giving her belly rubs. Only Adora. It was only ever Adora-- and just the same, it had only ever been Kat for her. She hadn’t seen the other woman in years, but she couldn’t forget. Call her a sap, but she fully believed Kat was her soulmate. That they would find each other-- they had to. So Adora waited, and just happened to let her lack of ‘experience’ slip out in a conversation with Bow. Since then her friends had incessantly tried to hook her up with any girl they could get to agree. Which was a lot, and they were all very pretty!!! But they weren’t her type. They weren’t Kat.

She hadn’t felt that same raw attraction ever again, until meeting eyes with a sinfully gorgeous woman at that damn coffee shop. One of said brooding artist types, dressed in slightly less black clothes, and absolutely stunning. Something that had laid dormant had stirred, quite blatantly so. Gods, Adora felt like such an awkward idiot for how fiercely she blushed when that goddess licked her lips, looking at Adora like she wanted to consume her. It felt too much like cheating, though, so the young blonde was determined to keep her hands clean, so to speak. It was hard. Agonizingly so, because the pull felt almost magnetic but she was too afraid to actually act on it. The whole Halloween season meant regular trips to the small cafe, for Bow and Glimmer to get their yearly fix. Adora never mentioned that she would be getting a fix of sorts as well. She’d… well, she had cased the place for a while. Just to see if the woman was a regular. It never failed that the dark haired, dark skinned woman would stop short and meet Adora’s gaze while the blonde was trying to escape undetected. She always bolted, of course. But they were planning to go get coffee after the damn brownies were done, and Adora could have shouted to the heavens when the timer finally dinged. She’d been in such a rush, she hadn’t thought to grab an oven mitt, grabbing the impossibly hot pan with her bare hand. 

“Oh holy fuck!” She cried out, throwing the brownies on the counter and staring at her burned hand with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She wasn’t a wimp by any means, but that… that stung.

“Christ, Adora! What were you thinking?” Glimmer demanded fretfully, forcing the blonde’s hand in the sink to run cold water on the burn. “Bow, you want to go grab our usual order to bring back? I don’t think Adora should--”

“I’m fine,” Adora insisted shrilly, yanking her hand out from under the water and trying to stifle a sniffle. Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look, the pink haired young woman speaking to Adora like one would a remarkably slow child.

“That could be a serious burn. We need to keep an eye on it. I know how you are about hospitals, but that doesn’t mean you can just ignore it,” Glimmer explained, and a sudden surge of anxiety had Adora fully prepared to snap. She took a calming breath, looking very seriously at the two. 

“I’m going to the coffee shop,” she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

“Why?” The duo chorused. No room for argument in theory, then.

“I… I decided I wanted to give one of those pumpkin things a try! I’ve been really excited, and I’d hate to miss out because I’m an idiot,” Adora sputtered, making an effort not to cringe at the matching starry-eyed looks she was receiving.

“You… you want to try one?” Bow asked, sounding as if he would faint. Adora gritted her teeth, forcing a smile and humming agreeably. 

“Well, we can have Bow bring three back,” Glimmer argued. Adora struggled to come up with an argument, but Bow was on the defense surprisingly. 

“You can’t have your first pumpkin spice latte in your friend’s lame apartment!!!” He insisted. “It’s an experience, Glimmer. An experience!!!” 

Adora thought it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard-- she nodded fervently anyway. Glimmer sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. 

“Dammit. You’re right. I can’t deprive her of that,” she replied, sounding far too serious about a seasonal beverage. Adora wasn’t going to ask too many questions, though-- they had agreed! That was the important part. 

It was difficult to keep from skipping as the trio walked to the coffee shop, a sentiment Bow and Glimmer seemed to share, oddly. Granted, they were probably happy to expose her to that toxic swill they were so obsessed with. As they stepped through the door, the air was immediately heavy. Her stomach fluttered strangely, but pleasantly as well. The cafe was warm, the scent inviting and almost familiar. She looked around, surprised to see that the object of her adoration wasn’t present. She groaned loudly, sulking towards the counter to order with as much petulance as she could muster. Her friends were confused by the sudden shift in attitude, but were immediately distracted by their favorite barista.

“Scorpia!!! Hey, now we really know it’s time to party,” Bow said, wagging his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. The giantess of a woman, usually chipper and full of energy looked rather weary, however, offering them a faint smile.

“Bow. Glimmer. Adora. Great to see you guys,” she said, pausing to yawn.

“Jeez, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you anything but energetic. What’s up?” Glimmer asked, smiling what Adora recognized as her ‘trying very hard to be charming’ smile. Scorpia stared wordlessly at Glimmer before shaking off her fugue. 

“One of our regulars ended up getting in a fight with some jerks from the campus. They, uh… don’t like me. For a kinda personal reason, but. Wildcat heard them talking trash and holy moly, I’ve never seen her move that fast or that viciously. It was kinda hot, honestly,” Scorpia said with a tiny grin. “She’s in the bathroom cleaning up. But, sorry. That’s a Scorpia problem! Can I get you guys something?” Glimmer seemed slightly dejected but grinned when Bow elbowed her and gestured grandly to the display advertising their favored drink.

“We’re inducting Adora into the fellowship,” the young man said proudly. Adora blinked.

“Like… in that really long movie you guys made me watch?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah. But instead of one ring to rule them all, one latte to melt the coldest of hearts,” Bow continued, making an effort to keep up the theatrics. Adora frowned, feeling a shiver go through her unbidden. She swore she could feel someone staring at her, but it wasn’t a frightening sensation. It was titillating. 

“I’d call it more of a cult. You freaks and your spices-- bet you don’t even season your food,” a somewhat gruff voice interjected, sounding familiar yet strange all at once. 

“Wildcat! Wow. That’s bleeding pretty--” Scorpia began, but Adora stopped paying attention when her wrist was snatched and felt impossibly warm. Gentle fingers traced along the burn on her palm and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 

“Still getting into trouble, hm?” 

Adora looked up to consider the woman examining her hand-- the very reason she wanted to come in the first place. She couldn’t immediately place what she was getting at, but the woman raised mismatched eyes that made Adora’s heart stutter to a stop. Gone were the brown eyes she was used to seeing-- contacts? Her hair was wilder than when she’d last seen her, little tufts of hair framing her face like sideburns. Her expression was mischievous, and the blonde swore she saw the tiniest hint of a fang poking out over her bottom lip. Wait… Fang? That didn’t make any sense, but...the woman before her had never made a point of making rational sense in the entirety of her life.

“Kat!?”

“...Hey Adora.”


	2. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever accused Kat of being able to handle stress well. 
> 
> Kat messes up, Adora is as confused as ever, and Entrapta will have to pick up the pieces. Werewolf politics, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora used splash. She hurt herself in her confusion.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, my guys! I didn't really know anyone else was interested in a werewolf au for this fandom, but I live to please I guess. Hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone interested in my dumb stories! <3

If there was one thing that Kat would always appreciate, it was Adora’s ability to make the dumbest faces and somehow still be the cutest person alive. Her oldest friend was staring at her in disbelief, mouth hanging agape before she slowly began to work her jaw in an effort to… form words, Kat figured. 

“You know, when I bought you all those gummy fish, I didn’t want you to actually become a fish,” Kat murmured, reaching out to briefly tickle other woman’s chin before guiding her mouth closed.

“Mmmmuhhh? You are what you eat, I guess,” Adora sputtered, turning the most tempting shade of pink Kat had ever been privileged enough to witness.

“I suppose my name is more fitting than either of us realized,” she snickering. “Or, I would very much like it to be. I suppose I could look for volunteers.” Kat was startled when Adora lurched forward, burying her face in the fluff along the back and side of her neck. Scorpia cooed only to be rewarded with a pointed glare. 

“I missed you,” Adora murmured against her skin, making her entire body shudder. Kat wrapped her arms around the other woman, smiling tenderly. 

“Missed you too, dork. What happened to my easily flustered princess?” She murmured, just softly enough for Adora to hear. And… well, Scorpia, but she was a busybody with enhanced hearing and there were better hills to die on. Adora shivered, refusing to remove her face from its place pressed against Kat’s soft and shaggy hair. 

“Why do you think I’m hiding my face?” Adora sighed, her hot breath making goosebumps erupt across Kat’s skin. “I wasn’t really sure what would be appropriate so I went for the hug. Swing and a miss?” 

Kat chuckled, brushing her fingers along the blonde’s silky ponytail.

“Bold to imply you could score anything but a homerun,” she said huskily, delighting in Adora’s awkward whines. “You smell as good as ever. I’m not sure what I expected. You’ve always been gorgeous and such a sweet little morsel.” 

“And you… can I be frank?” Adora asked weakly, seemingly oblivious to their audience. 

“I’d prefer you be Adora. Frank’s not really my type,” Kat retorted. Scorpia barked out a laugh while Bow and Glimmer watched the exchange with vague interest. Kat appreciated Scorpia’s amusement at her corny jokes, as well. “But sure, go ahead.” 

It was obvious that it took great restraint for Adora to draw away even slightly, and as Kat moved to release her, the blonde held her arms in place with a soft whine. Adora was rarely bold enough to express her own desires, at least as far as Kat went. Their eyes met, and Kat felt herself grow warm as she settled her hands back into place, lingering on Adora’s shoulders before tracing down her sides with a little smirk. The other woman’s expression was torn between surprise and satisfaction, squeaking when Kat’s grabbed her firmly by the hips. Adora bit her lip and Kat could have slapped her for being so tempting-- or kissed her. Either way.

“I, uh. That is to say, uhm… you’ve changed a lot since I last saw you. Well, before I realized who I’ve drooling over,” Adora clapped her hand over her own mouth, going still. Scorpia gasped, and Glimmer’s laugh was nothing short of a witch’s cackle. Kat leaned in, brushing her lips against each individual knuckle of that hand.

“Keep going, please. Before the curiosity kills me,” Kat urged, though Adora didn’t seem to plan on removing her hand any time soon.

“Oh! Curiosity killed the cat! Kat! That’s funny... Don’t they say satisfaction brought it back?” Scorpia interjected in a sing-song tone, forcing the two to acknowledge that their heartfelt reunion wasn’t as private as Kat might have liked.

“Mm. Well, yeah. Dunno if princess here is at that point yet, wouldn’t want her to bite off more than she can chew,” She paused, snapping her teeth to emphasize her comment. “Though, a little nibble is never out of the question. What do you say, princess? Want to try and satisfy me?” Adora’s mouth hung agape as she inhaled a shuddering breath. Their audience of three sounded scandalized, and Scorpia slapped Bow’s shoulder with a big smile.

“Look at my Wildcat go! I didn’t know she had a mate,” the behemoth of a woman sighed dreamily. Kat stiffened, unaware that she’d unsheathed her claws until the woman in her arms hissed, the sound a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Mate…?” Glimmer asked incredulously, and Kat glared at Scorpia with the intensity of a thousand suns-- or, she tried, but could never bring herself to knock the wind out of her friend’s sails altogether.

“Maybe you could land one of your own if you’d take the time to notice Pinky’s sad attempts at flirting,” Kat hissed. Glimmer paled, seeming taken aback by the stranger’s blatant call-out. Scorpia tilted her head, looking much like the confused puppy she acted like. “I smell her, you idiot.” 

“Smell me!?” Glimmer demanded critically, going from being as ashen as a ghost to a shade reminiscent of a tomato.

“Really? ...Oh. Huh. That’s what that is. You smell really nice,” Scorpia offered, catching Glimmer’s eye with a somewhat awkward smile. The pink haired woman’s eye twitched, smacking Bow as he leaned in to give her an experimental sniff. Kat groaned in annoyance, stiffening when Adora brushed her lips against her neck and inhaled deeply.

“I’ve only ever been able to smell you,” Adora murmured against her skin. Kat flushed, sighing in exasperation.

“Because as oblivious as you are, Scorpia is as aware of people’s attraction to her as a big dumb rock!” Kat growled, and Adora shivered-- reminding the dark haired woman of the positioning of her hands and… her exposed claws. She glanced down, noting several rather deep scratches that had torn through the blonde’s clothes. “Son of a bitch. Scorpia! Go call Entrapta!”

Kat intended to release Adora, her warmth impossible to bear. However, her old friend pressed even closer to her, her hands making themselves at home while squeezing Kat’s ass. The dark haired woman squawked indignantly, glaring at Scorpia’s hesitation. Glimmer seemed even more confused than before, leaning a little closer to the barista and inhaling deeply. Her eyes darkened, narrowing on her prey. Bow looked between his friends, obviously troubled.

“Scorpia, I’m not sure what’s going on, but as much as everyone would appreciate a big lesbian orgy, maybe you should call your friend,” he offered, holding the back of Glimmer’s shirt as she lurched towards the counter. Scorpia yelped, bolting towards the back of the cafe.

“Sweet,” Glimmer whispered, trying to free herself of Bow’s grip. The young man stared plaintively at Kat, who was trying to keep Adora from groping her even more obviously. When the blonde’s teeth grazed her neck, she growled like an angry animal, tearing the collar of Adora’s shirt. She sank her teeth into the space between the other woman’s neck and shoulder, biting down hard. After a sharp cry, Adora went all but limp and just managed to stagger backwards a step or two before losing her balance, hitting the floor with a thud.

“I’ll explain, fuck, this is not going well! Can you keep an eye on these two?” Kat demanded, exasperated. 

“You bit her,” Bow said carefully, staring at the blood on her lips.

“Yeah, she should calm her tits now,” she grumbled, jumping over the counter to follow Scorpia into the back of the cafe. “I knew the pheromones would affect her, but for fuck’s sake.” 

Bow stared after her as she mumbled to herself, screaming as a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

“Bow… why… is Glimmer being so weird? And why-- holy shit, what happened to me!?” Adora demanded, the two of them staring at each other with wide eyes. The scene was interrupted by the pleasant ringing sound of someone coming into the cafe.

“Hm. Mating pheromones, fascinating! I never expected to try this so soon,” Entrapta exclaimed as she took in the scene. Kat crept out of the back room as Scorpia peeked out before disappearing again. “Honestly, Katrina, you should know better than to tell Scorpia about a potential mate during the season.” 

Kat frowned at the purple haired scientist, nose twitching as Entrapta sprayed something in the air. It smelled unpleasantly sterile, but seemed to mask any other smells-- even that of the coffee.

“She outed me! I… ugh. Scorpia, come out from there you weenie,” Kat called out. To the group’s collective relief, Glimmer stopped straining away from Bow and made a vaguely confused sound.

“Mm. And this one?” Entrapta inquired, gesturing towards a panicking Adora. “Oh. That’s your impression. Interesting! You never told me you had a mate.”

“Right!?” Scorpia whined as she fell into place beside Kat-- who was the only one who seemed to have any idea what was actually going on.

“You two are insufferable. Adora! Adora’s pack! Follow me! Entrapta, please lock the door,” she ordered. It did absolutely nothing to clear things up but the blonde adjusted her ripped shirt, awkwardly trailing behind her. Kat sighed, utterly exhausted from the scene. “Fucking werewolf politics.”


	3. AN: Sorry my guys

Wolves at the Door is on a permanent hiatus. Sorry to anyone who was enjoying it but I've gotta sort some stuff out and... I don't see myself coming back to this account. If anyone is interested in taking over/continuing the fic from here, feel free to comment I suppose.

Thanks for the support. It meant everything.


End file.
